Dia tipico en la vida de Guts
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: ¿Crees que sabes lo que es sufrir? ¿Que sabes lo que es un demonio?


Guts había escuchado sobre ellos, historias de aquelarres que sucedían a la medianoche en puntos malditos y escondidos del mundo, lugares donde los demonios bailaban al compás de los berridos de un macho cabrío y fornicaban con brujas y caníbales. El lugar donde caminaba era uno de esos puntos abandonados por Dios, donde la niebla era tan fuerte y espesa como una pared de piedra y la luz era engullida por las tinieblas, un sitio a dónde van los ángeles a morir. Guts no sabía precisamente que estaba haciendo ahí, por lo normal encuentra este tipo de sitios por accidente, como si el destino, o la casualidad, desearan llevarlo a ese lugar.

Su enorme espada esta manchada con la sangre de cientos de demonios, un arma tan acostumbrada al sabor de la sangre de la maldad que esta le teme a su mera presencia y Guts sabe que hay demonios ahí, los puede sentir cerca, como los gemidos de dolor de millones de niños siendo descuartizados y violados en posos sin fin de fuego infernal y sus risas interminables y sádicas que no tienen razon de ser ni deberían existir en este mundo; completamente anti natural.

- ¡AAAUUUHH!

El Espadachín Oscuro se detiene y mira a su alrededor, los arboles del bosque cambian de forma y parecen bailar muy lentamente; en sus cortezas se forman imágenes de hombres y mujeres desnudos siendo torturados con dagas, cuchillos y ganchos, todos gritando de dolor pero contorsionándose con el árbol al moverse por el viento con fuerza, el cual a su vez trae consigo las ordenes de la Mano Divina, de Phento, de Griffith.

El aire huele mal, como a excrementos. Guts se cubre el rostro, solo le queda un lugar a donde ir y es hacia adelante, siguiendo los caprichos de la casualidad una vez más. Conforme avanza, puede oír gemidos de placer, femeninos y masculinos, como los orgasmos de cientos de personas en un coro vibrante de placer. Y en efecto, al llegar al claro de donde toda la niebla proviene, Guts encuentra una orgia con tantas personas que bien podrían cincuenta de ellas. Todo tipo de fornicación, entre hombre y mujeres, mujeres y mujeres, hombres y hombres, niños y mujeres, hombres y niñas, niños y niñas… inclusive pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebe en un poso de lujuria repugnante que no tenía comparación con nada antes visto… pero eso era lo de menos, bastante peor estaban aquellos que en esquinas de la orgia eran degollados y cortados en pedazos para un caldero donde la carne humana flotaba en un guiso repugnante.

Guts arrugo la cara en asco y se agacho, estas cosas suceden para atraer bestias infernales, no es una demostración de libertad si no de libertinaje, el tipo de corrupción que atrae a los habitantes del averno.

- ¿A quién le harán esta celebración? ¿La gula, la lujuria o la ira?

Tres pecados relacionados con la sangre, el sudor y la emoción (además de muchos otros fluidos corporales) y los tres directamente relacionados con la destrucción de la felicidad. No importa por donde se le vea, estos paganos estan buscando esto, joder, en Midland hasta dios es malvado, ¿Qué tan malos podrían ser los demonios?

- ¡Aia! ¡Aia!

Un sacerdote oscuro con una cadena en cuyo centro lleva ovalo con una cara deforme en su pecho camina al centro de la orgia y se pone la cabeza de una cabra, cubre su pene con una tela que le da la forma de una serpiente y comienza a gritar improperios aterradores, blasfemos y prohibidos, cosas que meten escalofríos en la piel de cualquier ser humano… a menos que ese humano sea Guts, el cual ha visto esto demasiadas veces, tantas que ya nada le importa, solo quiere salir de esta vivo y buscarse algo de comer, después de todo, Griffith aun lo espera.

- ¡Por la sabiduría, por la libertad, por la nobleza de la naturaleza!

- ¡Alto!

Guts suspira, la Inquisición ha llegado, un montón de bestias salvajes que son tan crueles y malvados como los adoradores de demonios… supone que es mejor que se maten entre ellos.

El Inquisidor principal lleva una armadura blanca con un sable en su cintura, es un hombre grande y robusto de cabello negro y piel morena, viene acompañado por muchos caballeros y todos se ven asqueados de lo que está sucediendo. El Inquisidor baja de su caballo y camina hacia el caldero más cercano, esta rebosante de carne humana y porquerías que nadie debería de ver, oler y mucho menos comer.

- ¡Blasfemia!

El Inquisidor derramo el contenido del caldero y saco su espada, dio la orden de ejecutar a cualquiera que se a resista al arresto. Algunos huyen, otros mueren por las espadas de los inquisidores, pero otros… otros continúan follando con aun más excitación que antes, como si los gritos de dolor de sus camaradas fueran pornografía auditiva. Guts sintió ganas de vomitar pero no lo hiso.

- ¡Deténganse, basta he dicho!

- Amor

El Inquisidor se detiene en seco, su piel se siente fría, sus cabellos se erizan y su aliento abandona su cuerpo. Delante de él, esta una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos tan negros como el cielo nocturno, su cuerpo esbelto esta siendo acariciado por muchos hombres, empapada en sudor y fluidos, ella rie y goza de la situación. Sobre las cabezas de todos, hay rostros que se forman en la niebla, rostros endemoniados que sonríen al ver al Inquisidor acercarse a esa mujer, rostros metafísicos que nadie puede ver pero que igual estan ahí, como atentos testigos del nacimiento de una abominación.

- Ma-Matilda

- Amor mio, tu no me matarias, ¿verdad?

- Por favor, esposa… dime que no es cierto, dime que es una pesadilla

- Mi amor, he disfrutado como me follan por todos lados, como el demonio entra por mi cuerpo y me posee, me hace suya… perdóname, pero tú eres poca cosa

- No… No… Mi dios no me abandonaría, no me…

- Lo ha hecho, por favor, perdona mi cuerpo y te dare placeres que nadie puede derrotar. No hay nada de malo con lo que hacemos aquí

Guts suspira, otra tragedia, pero lo triste es… que esa mujer no está poseída, solo cree estarlo, no… es bastante obvio que los demonios no están interesados en ella, ¿Para que necesitarían alguien que ya come de sus manos? No, es mas divertida la idea de tomar a otra persona, alguien dedicado a cazarles.

El Inquisidor mira el suelo entristecido, su corazón roto en miles de pedazos y lagrimas bajando por su rostro. ¿Qué puede hacer para curar este mal? ¿Qué puede hacer para dejar de sentirse asi? Saca su espada y la clava en el pecho del Sacerdote Oscuro, toma su ovalo y lo sujeta con fuerza y odio, tanto odio que su rabia quema su garganta.

- Por favor, alguien alivie este dolor

Y el ovalo con su desfigurado rostro grito y lloro lágrimas de sangre, cumpliendo el deseo del Inquisidor y permitiendo que el demonio que estaba siendo adorado entrase a su cuerpo, corrompiese su alma y desfigurara su carne.

Para horror de Matilda, su esposo se transformaba en una bestia repugnante y sin control. Su cuello se estiro por varios metros, su rostro se transformó en uno de cerdo, sus brazos y piernas se alargaron y se llenaron de pelos negros, su pecho se llenó de rostros humanos que resaltaban en la piel y chillaban de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- grito ella aterrada, saliendo de su trance y tratando de huir.

Delante de ella, estaba aquello que había adorado, las fuentes de sus placeres y sus pesadillas. Era casi poético, el Inquisidor era un demonio y el adorador de demonios tenía miedo de aquello que tanto juraba amar; la hipocresía no tenía religión aparentemente.

La bestia tomo a su mujer y comenzó a arrancarle pedazos de piel parte por parte, haciéndola gritar de dolor, asegurándose de que sufriera hasta la muerte. Después comenzó a comerse a todos, devorándolos aún vivos y sin importar que tanto trataran de huir, simplemente los atraparía y los masticaría, inquisidores y paganos por igual.

Guts gruñe, odia cuando esto pasa, no sabe porque pero sin importar donde, su camino siempre se tropieza con demonios y monstruos, como es de esperarse, las consecuencias siempre son horripilantes. Guts toma su espada y trata de salir caminando del lugar, no va a meterse con esta tontería… pero como ya dije, la casualidad o el destino, disfrutan de hacer sufrir a Guts.

Una de las extremidades de la bestia sujeta a Guts y lo jala hacia su boca, este evita que lo muerda usando su mano derecha metiéndole un puñetazo a sus dientes y haciéndolo soltarlo por el dolor. Guts cae al suelo y toma su enorme espada, el demonio trata de aplastarlo con sus piernas pero Guts rueda fuera de su camino y levanta su arma.

- Esto no debio pasarle a nadie, pero te paso a ti

Guts levanta su espada y salta sobre los muslos del Inquisidor, con el impulso cae justo sobre su pecho y vuelve a saltar para terminar en su hombro, agita su espada y decapita al Inquisidor como si fuese nada. Es una lastima, ahora su alma se quemara junto con todos los demás en este lugar.

Camina tranquilamente hasta el centro y toma el ovalo, es un behelit, un artefacto mágico y poderoso que cumple deseos pero que ata la vida de aquel que pide el deseo a la voluntad de la Mano Divina, un equipo de entidades malignas que tratan al mundo como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez, somos sus juguetes y nos usan como quieran. Todo rastro de behelits conduce a un solo behelit, el que posee Griffith, el behelit carmesí y una vez que encuentre a Griffith, se vengara por todo lo que ha sucedido.

Este dia no fue tan malo si encontró el primero de mucho en el rastro.


End file.
